ExoForce
Exoforce is an upcoming anime series based on the LEGO brand it is produced by Cool Orchid Anime Productions Premise The story of Exo-Force portrays brave young pilots who use battle machines and teamwork to overcome overwhelming odds in their war against an army of evil robots. On Sentai Mountain, there was a peaceful civilization where advanced robots and the ancient way of life went hand in hand. But one day, a golden robot named Meca One led the robots to revolt against the humans. Fights between the humans and robots broke out, unleashing uncontrollable energies that divided the mountain in two. The humans eventually overcame the robots, and cast them into the gorge. The humans built bridges to link the two halves of the mountain. The most important bridge they built was the Tenchi (天地 "heaven & earth") Bridge. Some humans, including Sensei Keiken, feared that the robots might come back someday so Sensei Keiken promptly began to construct armored battle machines for defense. But before the humans' preparations were complete, the robot legions, armed with battle machines of their own, caught the humans by surprise and quickly seized control of the southern half of the mountain. More powerful than ever, their primary aim was this: to completely drive humanity from Sentai Mountain. Sensei Keiken hurriedly recruited new pilots to man the battle machines and Exo-Force was born. Characters Main Hikaru (光, "light", "shining") - Hikaru is serious, silent, and wants to win. He prefers to work solo, but has learned to count on his teammates. He is a natural tactician and commander, though he can seem cold or overly logical at times. Hikaru is an incredible marksman and highly skilled at aerial combat. Takeshi (武, "military", "warrior", "chivalry") - Takeshi is grim, fierce, and a little crazy. He lives for one thing – to smash robots and their battle machines into tiny little pieces. Unlike Hikaru, Takeshi is much more likely to react instinctively and emotionally in a crisis, rather than relying on logic and planning. Ryo (亮, "bright", "clear") - Ryo talks and moves fast. He is a whiz with any kind of tool or circuit. He was part of the design team that created many of the battle machines used by Exo-Force. Ryo is incredibly gifted at engineering and repair work, with a real flair for technological improvisation in a crisis. (voiced by TBD) Maiesha-the first female pilot chosen to be part of Exoforce (voiced by TBD) Ha-Ya-To (隼人, "falcon person") - Ha-Ya-To is adventurous, a joker, and loves to fly. He's at his happiest and is most comfortable in the air, even if it means putting himself in harm's way. He is addicted to the adrenaline rush of battle and usually has a joke on his lips no matter how bad the situation (voiced by Nolan Massey). Keiken (経験, "experience") - As Exo-Force's aged and wise leader, Keiken has a long history. It was he who first designed Meca One, the robot who later led the rebellion against the human race. Stern, paternal, firm in his convictions and universally respected, Keiken provides the guidance the young pilots need (voiced by TBD) Nisi-female in training to be a pilot like the team (voiced by TBD) Hitomi (瞳, "pupil") - Granddaughter of Sensei Keiken, Hitomi showed an aptitude for mechanical work from an early age. She is smart and smart-mouthed; a risk-taker who feels she has something to prove. During a fierce robot attack, she had the opportunity to commandeer an untested battle machine, the Blazing Falcon. Using it to defeat the robots, her heroism left Keiken no choice but to make her a full member of Exo-Force. After Sensei Keiken was kidnapped by Meca One, Hitomi was surprised to find out that her grandfather had left instructions that she should be in charge of Exo-Force in the event of his capture (voiced by TBD). Antagonist Meca One - Meca One is cold, ruthless, and arrogant. As the first robot to rebel against the humans, Meca One is now the supreme leader of the robot army. Meca One has replicated itself as a safety measure, which makes it more difficult for Exo-Force to simply target Meca One and try to end the rebellion that way.(voiced by TBD) Voice Cast